This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Molecular Pathology Core provides training and services including PCR, probe design, probe labeling, probe production, in situ hybridization, immunohistochemistry, drug or reagent formulation or preparation, and extensive consultation to core and affiliate scientists. These techniques have been adapted to examine fixed and frozen nonhuman primate tissues for the presence and location of viruses, bacteria, cell-type specific markers, biomarkers, etc., for the elucidation of disease pathogenesis. The Core also provides cryotomy services to various investigators for various molecular and histological techniques, and maintains the high pressure liquid chromatography (HPLC) instrument and operates the FACS Array bioanalyzer for the Division, which provide investigators the ability to detecting molecules or biologic proteins (chemokines, cytokies, etc.) in biological fluids. This Core provides training to technicians, summer graduate students and postdocs at the Center to maximize the data presentation for their various research projects, and provides high quality training, oversight, trouble-shooting, and standardization for the molecular research techniques and procedures performed at the TNPRC. During 2010 this Core provided 2,790 cryotomy sections, 3233 immunohistochemistry slides, 122 PCR reactions, 12 DNA/RNA digests/extractions, 48 flow DNA detections, 84 tissue cultures, over 300 drug preps requiring specialized formulations, and 136 in situ slides, for core and affiliate scientists.